I Love You
by Lita Kitsune
Summary: Lita tells the tale of how she found out about Youko's death. Rated cause i felt like it. R


**I Love You**

**_Ok, this is just a little one shot about the day Youko was shot. Of course it is not really what happened (FANfic.) so it is from Lita's POV. Kinda what she was thinking and feeling when it happened.

* * *

_**

**I ran down the stairs that morning as happy as I ever was. I ran into the Dining room and there he sat. My love, my mate, my Youko. He turned around when he heard me enter. He flashed me a smile that made my heart melt. "Hay Lita, why are you so happy today?" He asked me. I just smiled.**

**"Lita's not telling, Lita wants it to be a surprise!" I said in third person. I had a tendency to do that if I was REALLY happy. He looked confused and then laughed. Inari-sama, how I loved that laugh. It made my day to just hear him laugh.**

**"Well, I guess I'll have to wait till tonight." He said as he stood.**

**"Tonight? Are you going somewhere?" I asked him.**

**"Didn't I tell you? I'm going on a heist today. I'll be back before dinner." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.**

**"No you did not, and I don't want you to go…not after what happened to…" But my voice failed me. It had been a month since Kuronue, a good friend of ours, and my Best Friend's mate, had been caught and Killed in a trap while he and Youko were running from some guards. I had not let Youko go on any raids for fear of losing him too.**

**"Shh…Lita, I know. I know you don't want me to go, but don't worry. I'm going to the house of some Vamp. Demons. They will be asleep. It will only take a couple hours for me to get there, get the stuff and get out. I WILL come back, I promise." He said. Then he kissed me; I loved when he kissed me. I was pure bliss.**

**"Ok, and when you get back I will tell you why I'm so happy!" I said to him. He smiled and backed up.**

**"Inari-sama, your beautiful. So beautiful." He said. "I have to go. I'm taking a couple men to help with any guards I might come across. See, I'm not completely reckless." He said with another Laugh. "So I'll see you in a couple hours." He gave me a quick kiss, and like a fool…I let him go.**

**I waited all day, trying to keep myself busy so I would not get bored and let my mind drift off to the possibility that he might not come back. As the mate of a thief I knew the possibility that he may not come back from a heist, but I never let myself think about it. The morning slowly turned to night and I started to get worried.**

**"Lita, calm down, he probably got sidetracked, maybe he stopped at a bar to celebrate." Angel, by best friend, said. But I knew she was just trying to keep my mind from the truth. Something was wrong. Really wrong.**

**"Angel, I didn't tell him about…" But I trailed off.**

**"You didn't?" she said in disbelief.**

**"I was going to tell him when he got back, he wanted to know. He promised he would come back." I was crying at this point. Suddenly I heard someone knock at the door. In a second I was there. I toke a deep breath and opened the door. But…on the other side was not my Youko. It was one of the demons that had gone with him. He bowed.**

**"Lita-sama. We…we have returned. But…" He stopped. He walked to off to the side. I gasped. There, covered in blood, lay Youko.**

**"Oh no…please no…" I said as I ran up to him. I dropped to my knees and held him close. "Please don't leave me." I cried. I felt him hand touch my cheek. "Youko! Your alive!"**

**"Not for long Lita. I was shot by a Hunter." He said weakly. I froze. A Hunter….He was shot by a….**

**"You promised you would come back, you can't leave me. Youko I have to tell you. You can't leave!" I cried.**

**"Shh…" he wiped the tears from my face. "What were you so happy about?"**

**"Youko, I'm Pregnant. We are going to have another baby. Oh Youko, please don't leave me, don't leave Snow or me. We need you." I said as I started to cry again.**

**"Mommy? What…what's wrong with daddy?" I heard a little voice behind me said.**

**"Snow, go back into the house. Daddy is going to be fine. He just got a little hurt." I said, not looking at her. I knew that if I looked at her I would not be able to keep the tears from falling.**

**"Lita, you'll be fine without me. Your strong." He said as his hand slowly fell from my face. "I love you." It was the last thing I heard him say.**

**Normal POV**

**Lita looked over the little audience she had. Keiko, Boton and Yukina were crying. Kurama had his arm around Lita. Hiei was looking of into space and Kuwabara and Yusuke looked sad. Snow, Alo and Y.J were in the corner, all crying. "That is how it happened." Lita said.**

**"That is sooo sad" Boton said.**

**"I'm sorry for leaving you Lita." Kurama whispered in her ear. Lita looked up at him.**

**"Its not your fault." Lita said.**

**"Yes it is, you didn't want me to go because you thought I was going to be killed, but I ignored you and went anyway." Kurama said. He kissed Lita.**

**"Its all in the past. I love you, My Koi." Lita said to Kurama.**

**"I Love You"**

* * *

**_so? do you like it? i am thinking about doing another chapter for this, but i might leave it a one shot. What do you guys think. Review please!_**

**_Ja Mata Ne_**


End file.
